


喷泉，巧克力，还有你

by MoreRainyDays



Category: Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreRainyDays/pseuds/MoreRainyDays
Summary: 三次樊振东想要说出口，一次他成功了。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	喷泉，巧克力，还有你

**Author's Note:**

> 樊振东23岁生日快乐。
> 
> 年龄差我真的一团浆糊算不清楚了，请酌情忽略。  
> 前梗是邻居AU，不过记不清了也不影响观看。
> 
> 新的一年两个人都要好运。  
> 所有好的事情你们都值得。

樊振东有点烦。  
他在拉斯维加斯呆了快一个礼拜，几乎每天都在下雨。  
问题是拉斯维加斯不常下雨。这座沙漠里的城市干燥得出奇，过分明亮的日头和夜色降落后旖旎的霓虹灯光一样闻名遐迩。  
载他们回酒店的Uber司机也这么说。"I never know that Las Vegas can literally be raining. You see, I don't know that they're not working." 他们车前窗的雨刷器漫不经心地工作着，连着刷毛的地方裂开几厘米，只有一副聊胜于无的架势。  
其实这种毛毛雨下起来也没什么，走在路上的美国人没有一个带伞，最多就是戴上卫衣的帽子，地上连水洼都没有。  
但是樊振东还是很烦。  
他偏着头看向窗外，整座城市的灯光在雨雾里显得更加迷幻起来。 今晚是平安夜，大街小巷上都是圣诞颂歌和圣诞树，四处都是快乐的节日氛围。  
樊振东却开心不起来。这趟旅行已经接近终点，但他原本下定的决心开始动摇。他刚看完计划里的最后一场秀，回程的飞机定在明天中午。他和徐晨皓一块飞回LA，徐晨皓再转机飞回加拿大。  
徐晨皓在他耳边哀嚎：“啊，我真不想回冰天雪地的大农村！”  
樊振东迅速挡住他要捏自己脸的罪恶之手：“回去就回去，别动手好好说话。”  
徐晨皓的声音更凄惨了点：“就不能给兄弟一点安慰么！”  
樊振东冷静回答：“不能。别妄想了。”  
徐晨皓说：“你未来媳妇还不知道在哪呢，手感这么好不捏多浪费啊！”  
樊振东使劲白了徐晨皓一眼，然后挂上亲切的微笑跟司机搭话：“Yeah you can drop us here. Thank you and have a good one. ”

老实说，樊振东这趟来拉斯维加斯怀揣着一点隐秘的期望——他知道马龙在这。  
不不不，不是说他stalker上身跟着定了行程还是什么。他和徐晨皓计划得更早，之后才在朋友圈看到许昕晒了机票预订页面，抱怨马龙太热爱学习了费了老大劲才拖出来玩。  
他当时几乎快从椅子上跳起来。他小心翼翼地点开那张图片，放大了看着机票上的日期，然后心脏砰砰跳了起来。他比马龙早到一天，同一天回程，但不是同一个时间段。毕竟他回LA，马龙要回波士顿。  
但他还是忍不住想：万一这就是缘分呢。  
他点开马龙的聊天对话框，删删减减改换措辞想问他到时候住在哪有没有时间见一面。后来想想作罢又点开许昕的，还是没能问出口。最后他把这点悸动缩减成一个条件状语：如果我在维加斯能碰到他。  
但拉斯维加斯虽然不大，人却太多。他每天在憧憧人流里穿行，下意识辨认每个亚裔面孔，却从来没见到他想见到的那一个。  
当时他还给自己加了另外一个限定：假如我没能碰见他。  
喜欢一个人太累了，不能开口地喜欢一个人就更累了。当这份说不出口的感情还大概率得不到回应，你不能责怪樊振东想放弃。  
但樊振东意识到在结束前的这一刻，自己并不想放弃。和他面对其他所有选择或者挑战的时候一样，他发现自己还想再试试。

他拖着徐晨皓去了旁边的超市，在各个货架前转了两三遍，最后抱着一大桶水走出了店门。在过街天桥上他也走得很慢，在周围的人头攒动里想再挣扎挣扎。徐晨皓跟在他身后有气无力：“东哥，你是跟我一样留恋这里的呼吸么，这倒也不必……我困了东哥……”  
樊振东有那么点沮丧地“哦”了一声。他打起精神，竭力不让这点小情绪泄露出去。  
他一只脚踏进酒店大门的时候已经接受了一半命运，但是潜意识成了习惯，他穿过喧杂的一层赌场，有一半注意力还悬在他头顶亮着呼吸灯。但似乎不需要那么麻烦。  
马龙就坐在那，在他进门的门口到电梯的那条路的旁边，穿着印着MIT字母的卫衣牛仔裤，双手交叉倚在赌桌上，在白种人里也白得显眼，一眼看过去绝不会错过——好像就在那等着被他发现。  
樊振东一时不知道该如何反应。他有多久没见过马龙了？马龙研二毕业之后去了MIT接着念博士，暑假留在学校跟着导师做项目，只有寒假回过国。可是美国的寒假时间段和国内不同，樊振东读高中要住校，从来没对上过时间点。  
高二下半学期他开始考虑要不要出国，马龙跨越十二个小时时差里跟他视频，跟他讲自己在美国的经历。他眼睛底下的黑眼圈清晰可见，但是笑容一点都没变。  
视频最后他轻轻打了个哈欠，眼睛里涌起一点生理性泪水：“想出来看看的话就来吧，担心的话我可以帮忙说服你爸妈。”  
接着这一年他忙得不得了，准备英语准备考试还要准备其他各种材料。马龙抽时间陪他聊了很多次，选专业定学校改SOP改简历，还帮他要了一些相关方向的导师的邮箱写了些问候邮件。有时候看他一边跟他视频一边还要看文献回邮件，整个人的疲惫确切的能穿透屏幕，樊振东忍不住催他没关系他自己可以让马龙快去休息，他的邻居哥哥都只是微微一笑：“我有相关经验嘛，你能少走点冤枉路。”  
十二月初的时候他申请完了大半学校，躺在家里的沙发上突然想起来美国的寒假差不多就是这个时候。他晚上跟马龙爸妈一块吃饭的时候装作不在意地问起来马龙今年什么时候回来，结果他爸妈突然笑得一脸慈祥起来。樊振东一时预感不妙，果然听见了他最不想听见的话：“龙龙今年不回来了，说是找了个女朋友，两个人想一起出去玩。我们虽然不太愿意，但是他平时学习那么忙，也没什么时间出去玩，我们俩一想也就……”  
后面的话樊振东都没太听进去。他直愣愣地点了点头，那之后的整个晚上都像灵魂出窍。  
之后他开始申请西海岸的学校。马龙跟他视频的时候问他申请的学校里想去哪个，樊振东咬着嘴唇笑着说我这么棒要我的学校肯定很多我可得好好考虑考虑。马龙在对面笑：“我还以为你肯定会说想来MIT呢，你果然不喜欢龙龙哥哥了。”  
樊振东差点没掰断手里攥着的笔。他跟马龙摆摆手落荒而逃，顾不上思考自己脸上挂着的表情是不是很正常：“我妈叫我，我先挂了啊。”  
MIT的录取信发来的那天他没跟任何人说，先给马龙发了微信：“马龙你今晚有空嘛？”  
马龙回得很快：“有，不过有啥事么你可以现在就问我。”  
他立刻拨了视频过去，马龙正在走路，他的脸裹在围巾里在屏幕里晃来晃去：“小樊咋啦？”  
樊振东控制不住自己笑眯眯的表情，刚要开口，就听见马龙旁边传来一个女生的声音：“天气这么冷你怎么还在玩手机啊，手都冻红了，要不要戴我的手套啊？”  
马龙对镜头外笑笑：“没事，我弟弟嘛。手套你戴着，别冻着了。”他又转头回来看樊振东：“小樊这是有什么好事嘛？看你很开心的样子。”  
樊振东点点头，他说：“我刚收到CalTech的录取通知书，我打算去那了。”  
马龙有一点愣住。但他很快收拾好表情又对他笑起来：“加州理工啊，厉害啊胖儿！”  
樊振东“嗯”了一声，惊讶自己居然还能笑得出来：“是吧，我也觉得自己特别厉害。”  
马龙说：“加州天气可比这好多了呢，冬天都没这么冷，阳光也特别好，你肯定会喜欢。昂，就是离我这太远了，飞机都要六个小时呢吧。”  
樊振东又点点头，像是喃喃自语：“是啊，就是离你太远了啊。”

樊振东胡乱呼噜了一把自己的头发，算出来他已经快四年没和马龙见过面。徐晨皓回身拽了一把他的胳膊：“诶，胖儿，你看那是不是你隔壁邻居，叫什么来着……？”  
一句话的功夫樊振东已经走到他前面：“马龙。”  
他回头，突然笑起来，徐晨皓一时被他眼睛里闪烁的笑意震住：“他叫马龙啊。”  
但是他的表情切得太快：“不过这对你来说都不重要。”他走到徐晨皓身后还推了他一把，“大番你不是说你困了么快回去睡觉吧别管我了我有钥匙。”  
徐晨皓：“……哈？”  
徐晨皓：“樊振东你是不是有什么秘密瞒着我？你话里这意思还想夜不归宿？”  
樊振东非常做作地妩媚一笑，然后一秒凶巴巴：“有也跟你没关系快快快快滚！”  
徐晨皓：“……我怎么有一种我明天早上起床就会看见你和一张结婚证一块躺在我门口人事不省的预感……”  
樊振东：“我只有俩字，困了就赶紧回去睡觉吧你怎么这么多话啊！”  
不过他若有所思地摸了摸下巴：“不过要是你描述的这种情形，那也算是个印象深刻的圣诞节了吧。”  
徐晨皓：“…………哈？？？”

“小樊？”还有两步路马龙已经看见了他。  
他站起来，一把拉过人抱进了怀里。“这么巧，我还想之后去LA找你呢。”  
樊振东没有预料到一个拥抱，一时失去反应能力。他呆呆地发问：“啊，我看许昕的朋友圈不是说你们明天就走么？”  
马龙一挑眉：“你知道我要来？”他也变得凶巴巴的：“昂，你知道我在这你也不找我？”  
荷官核算完上一把的筹码，马龙之前压中了数字，还有三枚压在桌上，荷官问他要不要继续。  
樊振东不知道如何回答，慌忙把马龙按回椅子上：“快，该下注了。”  
马龙瞪了他一眼，倒是数出一摞筹码开始往上摆：“我不跟许昕一块回去，我还没买回去的机票。”  
樊振东在旁边有点讪讪：“……打算去找我？”  
马龙说：”昂，平时在东部也就算了，我都来了西边了还能不去找你？”他的语气有点酸溜溜的，“现在看是我想多了，只有我想你，你都不想我的。知道我在维加斯都不跟我说的。”  
樊振东不知道马龙怎么能这么轻飘飘地说出“我想你”这句话来。他心脏的一个角落被这三个字攥得死紧，他几乎痛得要弯下腰去。有无数句话在他胸腔里翻滚着，在那个拥抱过后全都沸腾着膨胀起来，他每一次呼吸的间隙都尖叫着要逃散出去。  
马龙还在说：“我还特意问了你妈你到时候会在学校不，想给你个惊喜呢。这几年我老觉得你在躲着我……”  
他想把一切都告诉他：“我没有想躲着你，我只是……”  
但这时候赌场的工作人员走过来，礼貌地打断他：“May I see your ID or passport? We have to make sure you are old enough to stay here.”  
樊振东把驾照递了过去。对方仔细看了看他的生日，又把证件递了回来：“Wow you're still at your 21. I hope I'm as young as you. Young enough to try and make mistakes.”  
“Enjoy your night here.”他说。  
马龙抬头看他：“时间过得真快啊，你都21了。”他手比划了一把：“我第一次见你的时候你才这么一丁点大，还是个小肉球，特别可爱。”  
樊振东本来要说的话被梗得没说出口，更不愿意跟他聊年龄的事情，于是他岔开话题：“不过……昕哥呢？”  
“许昕哄姚彦去了。”  
“哈？彦姐也来了？”  
马龙一撇嘴：“他根本就是知道姚彦要来才拖我来的，你以为为什么他那么晚才定行程。”  
“……那他就这么把你抛弃了？”  
马龙耸耸肩：“给我留了一百刀启动资金。”  
樊振东噗嗤一声笑了出来：“他还挺抠门。”  
樊振东摇摇头：“不过我真不知道你居然还会……”他歪头指指桌子，“喜欢赌？”  
马龙抬头看了他一眼，一脸严肃：“我不喜欢赌。我只是喜欢赢。”  
他指了指自己手边那一摞筹码：“今晚我运气还行，这种纯概率的东西还能动动脑子算算数，也算挺有意思。”  
他说：“你自己一个人来的？”  
“没有，大番说困回去睡觉了。”他怕马龙赶他走，急忙添上一句，“不过我还不困呢。”  
马龙点点头：“不玩了，我们去聊聊天吧。最后一把了，猜个数。”  
樊振东慌忙摆手：“我运气不好的。”  
马龙笑：“我已经赢了这么多了，反正也不亏。猜个数。”  
樊振东这下也不好拒绝，他对着桌面沉思了五秒，说：“要不12吧。”  
马龙点头：“那就12吧。”  
他从手边的筹码堆里推出两摞，想了想，又推出两摞。樊振东忍不住拽他衣角：“诶，你也押点别的数啊。”  
马龙只一笑：“说起来你不信，我也觉得这把是12.”  
荷官和同桌的赌客都一脸惊愕地看他把四十刀堆在一个格子里。  
荷官问他：“Any second thought?”  
马龙只笑：“Thanks. But I'll stick to my bet. ”  
他拿出一枚筹码递给樊振东：“要不你吹口气？”  
他笑：“电影里是不是都是这么演的，幸运女神什么的？”  
樊振东推他一把：“你才女神。”不过他听话地对着筹码吹了口气，即使觉得有点不好意思。  
樊振东站在他身后，有点紧张得握住了他的肩膀。马龙想安慰他，伸手搭在他的手臂上。樊振东在自己如鼓擂般的心跳声里，看着那颗小球滚进了12的格子里。  
他声音有点颤抖地发问：“马龙，这是多少钱？”  
马龙倒是很冷静：“嗯，一千四百刀。”  
旁边的白人大叔拽着樊振东的胳膊想让他也帮他猜个数，马龙伸手去拦：“Hey, don't steal my Fortuna.”  
周围的人又笑起来。  
马龙拿着可以兑钱的筹码，问樊振东想去哪吃夜宵。“幸运小胖，想吃啥都行！”  
但是他们俩显然低估了平安夜的爆满程度。最后在街头樊振东捧着手机刷了良久，两个人去好时巧克力的店里逛了半天，樊振东买了两块加厚布朗尼，结果结账的时候发现连个盒子都没有。  
“太悲惨了”，樊振东说。  
“凑合过吧”，马龙说。  
他俩拎着纸袋子沿着主路往回走，走到百丽宫门前正好遇见喷泉表演的开始时间。  
于是他们俩倚在栏杆上，就着音乐和金色灯光下的喷泉樊振东开始啃四刀一块的布朗尼。  
他忍不住笑起来：“靠，幸亏还挺好吃。”  
马龙说：“本来该请你吃大餐的。”  
樊振东摇摇头：“没关系，不是大餐也没关系。现在我已经很开心了。”  
“我真没想到这个平安夜的尾巴我能跟你在一块过。我没想到真能在这么多人里遇见你。”他的声音低了一点，在喷泉水柱落回水面的声音里很难辨认。  
马龙侧头看他。樊振东的鼻梁长得很好，他一直都知道。他的下颌线条因为姿势的缘故更加明显，在喷泉金色背景光的映衬下他英俊得突出，甚至有那么一些刀削般的锋利意味。  
马龙一直当他是弟弟，一直从记忆里捞取那个小小只的肉团子还残留的一点痕迹。但此刻他意识到，在他错过的几个生日里，樊振东已经21岁，是个各种意义上的成年人了。  
樊振东把最后一口布朗尼塞给他：“尝尝。”  
巧克力的味道在他嘴里化开，不是很甜，有点苦，很浓郁。马龙说：“有点像你。”  
樊振东偏过头有点疑惑：“什么像我？”  
马龙没回答，伸手抹掉了樊振东嘴角粘着的一点巧克力。  
樊振东的脸微微红起来，又变回一个男孩的样子。  
他长了张嘴，似乎要说什么。但是喷泉表演结束了，他们周围的观众都走动起来。马龙搂着樊振东的腰，带着他躲开一个撞过来的游客。“小心”，他说。

他们俩站在那又聊了好半天。  
他们聊了很多学校里的事。他听樊振东讲了很多在社团里的事情，一点一点磨英语，学着跟陌生人社交，发根本没有回应的邮件，拓宽勇敢的边界。还有课业，樊振东挠挠头说有的时候真的觉得课太难了，大半夜愁得都睡不着觉。  
马龙哈哈大笑，说可以来问他，他不收钱的。樊振东抱着胳膊：“你比我还早三个小时呢，我凌晨熬夜你那都快早上了。”  
他撇撇嘴：“你这么老了，得早睡注意身体。”  
马龙直接照着头拍了他一巴掌。  
樊振东捂着头：“我都快忘了跟你在一块有多开心了马龙。我有点后悔当时没去MIT了。”  
二十分钟过去，他们面前的喷泉又一次开始。  
马龙顺着水柱升空的方向望过去：“我还以为你永远不会说了。”  
“什么？”  
马龙笑：“我妈说是因为波士顿太冷了，你一个广东人受不了。但是我后来猜，是因为当时我有女朋友吧。”  
他看着樊振东结结巴巴地回应他，几个字都说不好：“没…没有……什…不是……”  
樊振东索性闭了嘴放弃解释。他自暴自弃地兑现他这次旅行的意义：“我喜欢你很久了马龙。”  
他不敢去看马龙的反应，直视着前方的喷泉，继续说：“特别，特别久。我真的没法看你和别人谈恋爱。”  
马龙只点点头。  
他们面前的喷泉正从最高点噼里啪啦地落回地上，背景音乐宏大而悲怆，像要把金灿灿的光都印刻进他们脑子里。  
在一片嘈杂中，樊振东听见马龙轻轻地叹了口气。他终于鼓起勇气再看向年长几岁的暗恋对象，发现马龙也正看着他自己。  
“我早该猜到的，”他这样说。  
马龙轻轻掐了一把他的脸颊：“从你怎么也不肯管我叫哥哥开始，是不是。”  
樊振东的手指下意识地粘在马龙触过的区域。小的时候马龙最喜欢揉他的脸蛋，他也从来不觉得有什么问题，每次见面都自动自觉鼓着脸颊送到马龙手边。马龙总是很轻地扯一把，提着他的嘴角往上，更像是要逗他发笑，手指头不用多少力，从来不会让樊振东觉得疼。直到他那群损友也发现他的脸手感有多好，他才意识到马龙一直以来多么温柔。  
那之后他开始躲着任何人捏他的脸，四处嚷嚷只有他未来老婆能捏他的脸。马龙第一次听到这条声明的时候刚捏完他的脸，笑得弯下腰去。樊振东红着脸去踹出卖他的郑培峰，但他的脸红并不来自于调笑了马龙是他未来老婆，而在于——他错觉马龙指头落在他脸颊上的触感像一个吻。  
只有马龙的动作温柔得像是一个吻。  
樊振东回过神来。他猜不透马龙脸上的若有所思，只能承认：“昂……”  
马龙笑：“那是挺久了。”  
樊振东说不出话来，只呆呆地看着他。  
马龙倚着栏杆，半侧着身，也凝视着他。樊振东对上视线两秒，就忍不住转开去看喷泉正在腾空的水柱，但这人仍然出现在他的余光范围之中。  
所有星光和灯光都映在他身后，只能成为点缀。樊振东的手指尖都在发麻，滚烫的感情像巧克力糖浆一样浓稠，缓慢流过每个知觉中枢，微苦的味道把他包裹起来。  
他一晃神，差点对着一个眼神就陷入绮想。  
于是他开口问：“……你知道很久了么。”  
马龙摇摇头：“没有。两三个月吧。大头你记得么，楼上那个小屁孩儿，借了我的笔记，问我怎么这么自恋，里面还夹着纸写满我自己的名字。”  
樊振东想起来，大概是他自己发呆的时候乱写，不小心夹进去的。他咬咬牙：“你会觉得我恶心么。”  
马龙瞪大了眼睛，摇着头轻笑起来：“你在胡说八道什么。“  
“十三岁的时候我就愿意把自己的鸡腿分给你，现在也一样。”  
樊振东的心跳开始加速。  
马龙仍旧看着他。樊振东脸上没什么表情，衣袖底下却藏着他绞着衣服下摆的手指。马龙脸上挂着笑，仍发觉自己第无数次想再笑出来。无数的片段从他眼前忽扇而过，圆滚滚在他脸颊亲上一口的小团子，没有一眨眼就变成穿着CalTech厚卫衣在他面前紧张发愣的青年人。樊振东用了很多时间，马龙也扎根在这个故事里。  
马龙眨眨眼睛，问他：“那你呢。”  
樊振东有点懵：“我什么？”  
马龙忍不住伸手揉了揉他的头发：“我知道你高中时候喜欢我。现在呢，还喜欢我么。”  
樊振东顾不上挥开他的手。他倒吸了一口气，微张着嘴，像被雷劈了一样。  
马龙又笑起来。  
他说：“要是答案是不的话，那就再试试喜欢我吧。应该也不难。”  
樊振东回过神来，但说起话来还是磕磕巴巴的：“你……你说……说真的？”  
马龙拉上外套的拉链，把手埋进卫衣兜里：“咋，你希望我说我是骗你的？”  
樊振东跳起来，一下子牢牢抱住他：“不行不行不行我当真了的！就算你是骗我的我也上当了！”  
马龙好不容易从这个怀抱里挣出点自由行动的空间，轻轻地拍着他的背：“龙龙哥哥什么时候骗过你。”  
樊振东噗嗤一下笑出来，松开了马龙：“我可不要这么叫你。”  
马龙笑眯眯的：“再叫一声听听嘛。你叫了那么多年么。”  
樊振东扭头：“不要。我都21岁了！”  
马龙被他的别扭样逗得不行。他说：“21怎么了，你这么高的时候我就认识你，”他随手比划了一下，“这么说起来还真有点像童养媳哈哈哈哈哈哈……我想起来你那个朋友了，郑培峰？他是不是管你叫过‘龙嫂’？”  
樊振东气得瞪他：“你都记得些什么乱七八糟的。”  
马龙哈哈大笑起来：“为什么你做什么我都想笑。”  
樊振东哼了一声，脸却红起来：“笑你个大头鬼。”  
马龙给人顺了顺毛，又把人搂进怀里来：“怎么早不和我说。”  
樊振东乖乖埋在马龙胸肌上，没回答他，只说：“我当年拿到MIT录取了的。”  
“我知道。”  
樊振东哼哼几声：“你怎么什么都知道。”  
“那批新生都太傻了，不如我们小樊聪明。”  
樊振东默默放下搂住马龙腰的手臂，顺着马龙的胳膊去牵他的手。他把马龙的手指拢在自己手心，感觉到马龙冰凉的手指正逐步暖和起来。  
他快活地抬头，在马龙的脸上亲了一口。  
马龙只噙着笑看他。  
樊振东深吸一口气，这次朝着嘴唇吻下去。他闭上眼睛，从单纯的肌肤相贴中感觉到电流冲上头顶。他们在这个姿势定格几秒，直到马龙用空着的手扶住他的头，更有侵略性地掠过他的唇齿。樊振东依靠本能追逐他的舌头，很快尝到那一点残留的巧克力的味道。  
时间不再匀速流逝，身处其间的人早已失却参考系。不知道多久后他们两个终于分开，马龙靠在樊振东肩头喘息：“不行了不能再亲了。”  
樊振东别过头想亲亲他耳朵，呼吸打在他耳畔：“为什么？”  
马龙却反应很大，一下子退了两步：“小朋友，悠着点昂。”他的尾音拖得黏黏糊糊，脸上也挂着点红晕，樊振东福至心灵，意识到了问题的答案。  
他咬着嘴唇凑过去，眼睛一转，装成一副无知模样：“昂……我怎么没悠着点了……”他去寻马龙的手，握住之后小手指在他手心里轻轻画起圈来。  
马龙深吸一口气，困住他作乱的手指，警告他：“别闹。”  
樊振东的嘴角快咧到眼睛了。他把马龙的手一起揣进自己的卫衣口袋里，心满意足地拉着马龙往回走。他向马龙宣布：“我还想吃布朗尼，再去买两块。”  
这时有路过的大叔看了他们两个一眼，一摊手作出难以置信的表情：“Ha, MIT and CalTech? ”  
马龙和樊振东对视一眼，疯狂大笑起来。

他们漫无目的地在街上乱走，雨滴时有时无，偶尔落在他们紧握着的手上。四处都在唱圣诞歌，闪耀着的红绿白配色让赌城纸醉金迷的气质褪去一些。  
他们聊小时候的牛肉丸，聊雨天里举高的伞，聊随口开出的玩笑，聊樊振东沉默地只能在纸上反反复复写下名字的岁月。  
马龙叹气：“我其实早该知道的是不是。”  
樊振东不置可否：“现在才知道也没有那么糟糕。”  
他问出他好奇了整个晚上的问题：“可是说老实话，你之前不是只把我当弟弟的么？你突然……我真没想到。我都做好准备你以后再也不跟我讲话了。”  
马龙笑出声来。  
他说：“我猜我只是从来没想到那去。没意识到还会有这样的可能性。“他比划了一下：“我要是你那么点大的时候就喜欢你，是不是有点变态？”  
樊振东瘪着嘴：”我认识你的时候太小了，我好吃亏。“  
他踮起脚走到马龙身前：“但是我很努力地长大了。你看，我比你高了。”  
马龙知道，他现在能意识到，樊振东是有多努力地在长大。家长们向来只夸他成熟稳重，不怎么耍性子，做什么事都很认真，聪明又和善。为了能坦言自己想要追上来的决心，他牺牲了很多任性的少年习气。  
马龙看着他正经的脸，没忍住又掐了一把：”是，我们小樊飞快就长大了。“  
他张开手臂，示意樊振东可以扑进他怀里。他结结实实地搂住人，说：“没关系，现在可以慢慢来了。”  
樊振东挣开他，认真地摇摇头：“不要。马龙，你就在我前面走，没关系，不要等我。我会跟上你的。”他掰着指头：“不管是学术，还是生活什么的。我现在也很会做饭了！我知道你想做学术，我现在还不知道自己想不想，但是各种方向我都会试试看的。”  
他用力摇摇头：“你不要想着照顾我。我有问题需要帮忙的时候会问你的。”  
樊振东真的问了几个学术问题，马龙手舞足蹈地跟他比划，当场就要给他列个文献列表让他回去读。樊振东憋着笑看马龙认真地在手机里写备注，说：“加州理工应该给你付工资。”  
马龙笑起来：“我当老师特别严格的，你肯定会觉得我很烦。”  
他突然想起来什么：“对了，我有没有跟你说？我要去斯坦福读博后了。虽然不在加州理工，但是好歹都在加州了。”  
樊振东一下子跳起来。在此刻，没有任何语言比得上一个吻。

走回樊振东酒店底下的时候樊振东还腻腻歪歪地搂着人不肯松手。  
马龙笑他：“你自己说的，明天早班机回LA的。”  
“天黑以后还能在街上走的美国城市可没有几个了吧，一回去我又得过上天黑就穴居的生活了。”  
马龙拍拍他脸颊：“好了，小樊听话，早点回去休息。”  
樊振东叹了口气，点了点头。  
进门之前他回头，终于想起来问：“为什么说布朗尼像我？”  
马龙顿了顿，似乎有点不好意思。  
他说：“好吃的布朗尼像你。所有好的东西都像。”  
“喷泉，巧克力，此刻的拉斯维加斯，所有时刻的你。”

**Author's Note:**

> 其实本意上把故事设定在拉斯维加斯是为了让他们闪婚的。（。  
> 但是我仔细阅读了拉斯维加斯结婚流程，发现注册要在上午完成……这……  
> 龙哥因为拐带小孩儿被自家父母打死的时间点还可以拖后。


End file.
